


maybe it goes like this: tony courts peter

by carelessannie



Series: maybe it goes like this [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Tony Stark, Collar Proposal, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega OFC, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Peter is 21, Polyamorous Pack, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship Negotiation, Scenting, Soul Bond, Sub Peter Parker, Tony is 31, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelessannie/pseuds/carelessannie
Summary: Mouth hanging open, Peter glances down to where Tony has pulled out a velvet black box, opening the lid to reveal both a silver ring and a delicate silver necklace. As Peter inspects further, he sees that the necklace has a small lock at the clasp, and the ring is some sort of electronic key to–Oh. It’s a– oh.“Y-yours?” Peter looks up and touches his own throat, question clear in his tone.Tony reaches down and picks up the necklace– no, the collar,– and turns it so Peter can see the inscription engraved.Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: maybe it goes like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my incessant head cannon, where a few of my favorite Marvel characters are living their best life in an ABO + BDSM Alternate Universe. To set a few constants about this universe, all genders (ABO or MFNB) as well as orientation (Dom, Sub or Switch, which I’ll call “Vers”) have general equality. There have been Omega-rights and Submissive-rights, but those events will seldom be mentioned, if at all. Just know, even though there seem to be traditional Alpha/Omega and Dom/Sub dynamics in these relationships, doesn’t mean there isn’t equality in the relationship or abuse of power.
> 
> Tony is 31 in this fic and Peter is 21, because I love the Starker dynamic, but prefer my characters a little closer in age. You’ll see this if I choose to post more of my head cannon besides the Starker relationship.
> 
> So again, welcome to the “Tony is in love with Peter and everything is soft” first installment of their courting story. It may feel like you’re being thrown into something without much backstory, but definitely more to come. Enjoy!

_Maybe it goes like this:_

Peter leaves his last class of the day, stretching and pulling his jacket tightly around himself, ducking his head down as he treks towards the bus stop. As he sits on a bench underneath the awning, he hears a loud engine rev and pull up in front of his stop, and he looks up in time to see the passenger window lower, a familiar voice calling out to him. Jumping up, Peter whips open the door and ducks into the passenger seat, throwing his backpack into the back seat and turning a beaming smile towards Tony. The Beta practically melts, pulling Peter into a hug and nuzzling into his neck, enjoying the way the younger Omega shivers slightly and relaxes in his arms. 

“Hi baby,” Tony smiles and pulls away, “How was your day?”

Peter flushes and tilts his head in question, “It was good, but what are you doing here, Tony?” confused and curious as Tony pulls out of the bus stop and back into traffic.

“Clear your schedule for this weekend, I’m taking you away.”

Wait, _what?_

“But, Tony, my work–”

“Taken care of, baby,” Tony smirks and glances over in time to see Peter’s face shift from confused, to concerned, and back to confused, “Don’t worry, I’ve been missing you lately and thought it would be nice to get away for the weekend. Besides, Clint and Annie already packed you a bag.”

Peter gasps and grips on to Tony’s arm, over the gear shift, “Are you serious? Where are we going?”

Tony gives his hand a squeeze in return, “A surprise, sweetheart, you’ll see.”

A surprise, as Tony puts it, ends up being a plane flight to his family’s villa in Valencia. When their car pulls out of the airport, heading towards the coast, the sun has just started peaking over the water. Tony wakes the dozing Omega, herding him towards the rear patio, and tipping the driver extra for bringing their bags inside. He settles his sleepy mate in front of him on one of the ocean-facing lounge chairs to watch the sunrise. 

“Tony,” Peter sighs in between a yawn, “I can’t believe you would do this for me.”

Tony shifts them around so he can look into Peter’s eyes when he answers, “Peter, I would move oceans, dismantle governments, and give you the moon if I thought it would make you happy,” eyes glassy with prickling tears, Peter moves to interrupt, but Tony continues, “My beautiful Omega, I’m sorry I haven’t proposed, but you know you mean everything to me, right? I know you’ll have Steve at the center of his pack, but I swear: you are my true love.” Peter sucks in a breath as Tony asks, “Will you be mine, Peter?”

Mouth hanging open, Peter glances down to where Tony has pulled out a velvet black box, opening the lid to reveal both a silver ring and a delicate silver necklace. As Peter inspects further, he sees that the necklace has a small lock at the clasp, and the ring is some sort of electronic key to–

Oh. It’s a– _oh._

“Y-yours?” Peter looks up and touches his own throat, question clear in his tone.

Tony reaches down and picks up the necklace– _no,_ the _collar,–_ and turns it so Peter can see the inscription engraved. 

_Tony Stark._

Simple, yet clear possession. And Peter doesn’t even hesitate in lowering his neck, presenting the back for Tony to clasp the silver chain into place. Tony lets out a rumble of approval, and Peter looks up through his eyelashes to see the Dominant Beta’s eyes _darken_. 

_“Da–”_

Peter freezes as he realizes what name almost slipped from his lips, and Tony tightens his grip on the Omega, “ _Shit,_ baby— what did you call me?”

Peter shakes his head in refusal, but Tony grips onto his chin, “Peter, look at me,” and at the command his Omega lifts his eyes, tears forming at the edges, and whimpers quietly, shaking in Tony’s arms. _Damn_. “Baby? Do you want–”

“No, T-tony I’m sorry, I didn’t,” _hiccup_ , “didn’t mean it, I’m so sorr–” 

“Shh,” Tony brushes his thumb over Peter’s soft, pink lips, silencing his protests, “Don’t apologize, baby. Not for that, never for that.” He leans down to dot a kiss onto Peter’s nose, taking in Peter’s _DevestatedFearShame_ scent and deciding quickly how to put his sweet mate at ease.

“Peter, do you want to be my Submissive? To wear my collar?”

“... yes, Sir.” 

_Shit._ He closes his eyes briefly to maintain some sense of control. “Peter, do you want me to be your Dominant?”

Peter’s eyes widen, “Yes, please, Sir.”

“Peter– do you want me to be your Daddy?”

Peter’s eyes flutter shut, as he hiccups again and frantically nods his head, “yes, _yes please,_ yes,”

“Open your eyes, baby. Yes, who?”

Peter’s eyes shoot open–

  
“Yes, _Daddy._ ”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stands, shocked in the empty classroom, schooling his scent and his breathing.
> 
> "Thank you Mr. Stark, sir."
> 
> He collects his things in a haze, heading back to his pack and thinking about the gorgeous omega who just called his name. 
> 
> Damn. His Alpha and Omega are gonna want to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response! This is so self-indulgent— PLEASE double check the tags, as they will change as relationships are introduced and changing. I’m not planning on changing the rating, but keep an eye on that too (more for smut than angst). And, ultimately, this leading towards a Poly-vengers fic
> 
> This takes place as the "meet... awkward" for Starker, and is 8 months before the first chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Maybe it goes like this:_

**8 Months Earlier**

Peter is looking forward to seeing his Pack after class, definitely needing to cuddle up with Annie in their nest tonight. And maybe Clint will bring home pizza. It’s been a long-ass day.

Okay, _definitely_ pizza. 

From the front of the class, Peter can hear his professor introducing the guest lecturer, and he drags his backpack around to his seat to unlock his laptop and notebook. Just as he logs in and dates his notebook page, Peter looks up to see the most attractive man in New York walk through the door, smile to the class, and introduce himself. 

Tony. 

Tony Stark? 

No Way. _The_ Tony stark? 

Peter's ears ring, and he swears he sinks three feet into the floor. 

Mr. “just call me Tony” Stark is saying something about BioMolecular Engineering, about class credit, about new processes in the industry, about independent research opportunities, about the— wait. 

Peter jerks in his seat, mouth ajar, as _The_ Tony Stark lists benefits of working in his research lab for Stark Industries, a dream Peter has nursed since high school. He barely hears the rest of the presentation, focusing on closing his mouth and blinking, keeping hot _Arousal_ out of his scent, adjusting himself in his pants—

“—and I’ll take questions up front if you have them, thanks."

There’s a round of lazy applause, as students start to pack up and file out, and Peter shakes himself, _Y_ _ou have to talk to him_.He scribbles a few questions on his notebook and throws everything into his backpack, floating across the classroom and to the back of the line. 

When he finally steps up, both of them freeze. Peter restrains himself from scenting the older man right there in the classroom because hot _damn_.

Peter lets out a short gasp of “ _hellomynameisPeterParker,”_ thrusting his hand forward, and is pulled in for a firm handshake, Tony Stark looking into his eyes with a vaguely amused expression. 

Peter lets go, reluctantly, and stutters out, “M-mr. Stark? I think I’d be interested in the semester research opportunity.” 

“Of course, Peter Parker,” Tony turns and grabs a StarkPad, scrolling briefly before handing it over to Peter, “if you want to fill it out today, feel free. It’s an equal opportunity research grant, and provides a weekly stipend for the duration of the program.”

Mr. Stark continued with details, as Peter quickly puts his information in the application and presses “submit.” He peers up at the older man, Beta? Probably? Most of what he can scent is spice and fire– maybe cinnamon, or chai like Clint? It’s hard to tell without throwing his face into the man’s neck, and inhaling deep–

“Mr. Parker? Pete?”

Peter’s head shoots up, and he realizes he’s been still for too long without responding, and immediately goes to apologize, “Oh, I-i’m so sorry, Mr. Stark, I just… I finished the application? Shouldn’t I submit– or, sorry– send in a resume? Sorry.”

Mr. Stark keeps his expression schooled, but Peter can tell that he’s holding back a smile. _Dammit Parker, way to nail the first impression._ He shifts on his feet, biting his lip as Mr. Stark shakes his head slowly.

“No, it’s okay Peter. Our admin team will review the first round of applications by department, and send out an email link for further information, alright?” he gives into his smile, reaching out as if to... what, _comfort_ Peter? But aborts the motion and crosses his arms, flexing slightly under his navy suit. 

“Do you have any other questions, Peter?”

“No, n-no not right now, sorry, thank you Mr. Stark, sir. Um. Okay? I’ll see you later?” and Peter beats a hasty retreat out of the classroom, feeling his scent shift _Embarrassed_ and hot tears prick his eyes. 

Why does he always give a terrible first impression?

—

Tony stands, shocked in the empty classroom, schooling his scent and his breathing.

_Thank you Mr. Stark, sir._

He collects his things in a haze, heading back to his pack and thinking about the gorgeous omega who just called his name. 

Damn. His Alpha and Omega are gonna want to hear about this.

**2 Weeks Later**

Tony is straightening up the last few items in the R&D lab, hearing Pepper’s complaints of _You need to care about your work space, Tony_ and _You need to prepare a safe space for interns to work, Tony._ And Pepper is right, of course, so Tony keeps cleaning.

He hears the doors swish open, and sighs, schooling his expression to neutral. He whirls around, raising his hands to defend himself against what he assumes is a new portion of nagging from Pepper, and instead–

The pretty omega from NYU. 

_What?_ “What are you–” Tony starts, watching as– Parker? Pete, Peter?– clutches a bag close to his chest, large doe eyes widening in shock and fear and… yup, there it is, _FearShockEmbarassed_ Omega scent floods the lab as Peter takes a step backwards, lips opening and closing in shock. 

“Hey, are you–” 

“I’m so sorry, I–”

Tony shakes his head, stepping a little closer, “No, it’s okay, Peter? Right? From NYU?” with a nod in confirmation, Tony barrels ahead, “I thought you were– no, it doesn’t matter. Are you, are you here for the internship?”

“Y-yes, I’m sorry, they said to come at noon, but I thought I’d get here early and, _god_ I can’t believe it, I’m so sorry, I’ll just wait– uh, wait outside?” Peter stutters through the explanation, lowering his eyes and backing towards the door to retreat into the hallway.

“No, like I said Peter, it’s okay, honestly,” Tony looks around quickly, trying to find a seat for the started young man, and yanks out the stool to his workbench, “here, sit down, please?”

There’s a moment of stillness as Peter looks between the stool and Tony, muttering something under his breath and setting his jaw in determination. _Damn_ this boy is adorable, and Tony forces himself to keep a neutral expression as the om– the _intern_ – walks across the room and sets down his backpack. Tony turns to the other side of the desk to give Peter some space, and clears the last of the notebooks into a nearby drawer. 

He wants to start a conversation with Peter, fingers twitching in the unbearable silence, but is saved by the lab doors opening again, revealing Pepper leading five lost looking interns into the room. _She leads so gracefully_ , he thinks, and feels his scent turn _Fond_ and _Proud_ for the Beta. Pepper sits each intern down, greeting Peter as well, and before he knows it, orientation and introduction are underway. The interns have their own work benches, and Pepper lets another supervisor take over the first day paperwork. 

While the interns work in silence, Tony refuses to fixate on Peter, even though he takes to the research environment so beautifully. He's smart, he makes the funniest sarcastic quips when he thinks no one is listening, and he's kind of quiet, but always speaks up when he has a strong opinion. 

Tony keeps his interactions unbiased among the other interns, mostly betas and one alpha, and is so relieved when the day ends and the students finally shuffle out of the lab. Peter ends up last to leave, staring at Tony and nervously licking his lips as he shoulders his bag. He seems to hesitate. 

“Yeah, what’s up Pete?”

“Oh… no, right, see you tomorrow?” Peter shifts back and forth on his feet. 

Tony smiles, “Of course, early bird,” and honestly can’t help his eye twitching, helplessly, in a wink. 

Peter stutters out some type of goodbye, and flutters back through the door. 

Tony blows out a breath, “JARVIS, call Bucky.”

—

“So what you’re tellin’ me is, you’ve somehow managed to find a smokin’ hot–”

“Beautiful,” Tony interrupts, “and compatible–”

“Right, smokin’ hot, compatible omega, and you… hire him?”

“I mean, technically I didn’t hire him _personally–”_

_“Tony–”_

“No, you know what, I get it. It’s my fault I can’t have him. But Bucky, I swear he’s so damn smart, and I can’t even let myself _hope_ about his orientation,”

Bucky groans audibly over the line, but Tony protests again, “–because I swear he would submit so beautifully, Bucky, I can just see it. And remember how I said he called me sir?”

“How could I forg–”

“It’s all I can think about. I don’t wanna be overbearing, but I’m completely helpless around him and have no idea what to do. Bucky, I winked at him. _Winked_. And he ran away so fast.”

He can hear Bucky laughing at him over the line, that _idiot,_ and Tony drops his head in his hands.

“Want my advice, sweetheart?” Bucky doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing, “I think you should take it slow and court ‘im. Sounds like it could be awhile before you can make anything official, and what is he, like eighteen?”

“... Twenty.”

“Okay, twenty. He probably isn’t looking for a permanent pack anyways, alright? Get to know ‘im at work, and as soon as you can, you should also put a stop to him seeing you as his boss,” 

“Wait, but–”

“No, Tony. As much as it feels great for this little omega to call you ‘Mr. Stark’ and ‘Sir,’ if you want anything more with this guy, you have to work to even out the relationship a bit.”

Tony slumps down into a seat, sighing dramatically. Bucky goes silent as Tony processes what he’s saying. A thought occurs to him,

“Wait, is that how Steve got you?”

Bucky snorts, “Yeah, you know our Alpha’s ‘bout as subtle as a dump truck. His advice is gonna be, ‘sit the omega down, state your intentions to court him, communicate clearly,’ all that shit,” another laugh, this time fonder, “I’m just sayin’ to save that for later, okay? Take it slow.”

Heading towards the door, Tony signals for JARVIS to move the conversation to his phone as he heads home. He pops in an earpiece for the call, and makes sure Bucky is still on the line.

“Yeah, I’ll take your advice Bucky-bear. Hey, are you home?” Tony taps his foot as the elevator descends to the parking garage, feeling a familiar itch starting under his skin.

“Yeah I am, Steve’s out until later... why, what’s up?”

He gets out of the elevator, heading for his car, “I think all this talk of the perfect omega has me missing you. Wanna do something soft and dirty when I get home?”

Bucky hums, the sound sweet and tempting, even over the phone line, “Whaddya have in mind, my Beta?”

“Oh you know I love when you call me that,” Tony peels out onto the main road, heading towards their coastal property, their _home,_ “I want you to contact Steve and ask him to pick up dinner, your choice. I’ll tell him what my plan is for you tonight, so he won’t be surprised. I’ll be there in thirty-five minutes and want you in the red room, ready to play, understood?”

Tony can hear Bucky breathing quicker over the phone as he responds, “ _Yes,_ Beta.”

“My good omega. And for now, let’s not tell our Alpha about Peter. Not unless it gets serious, okay?”

“Mmm okay, Tony. Hurry home,” and Bucky ends the call. 

Tony steps on it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It doesn’t matter, Steve. I needed advice about courting a submissive Omega—“
> 
> “And you didn’t think to ask me, a man who has successfully courted an Omega?”
> 
> Okay, good point.

_Maybe it goes like this:_

Mr. Stark’s been acting weird. 

None of the other interns have said anything, but Peter has noticed increased attention towards _him,_ specifically, in the lab. 

And it’s innocent, normal things like,

“Hey Pete, want any feedback on this project?” 

Or,

“If you ever need extra time in the lab, just let me know, I’m often here after hours,”

And lately,

“I’d love to work with you one on one, Peter.”

It’s innocent. It’s frequent. And it’s _infuriating_. 

Right now is one of those times where Mr. Stark— or, _Tony_ , as he keeps insisting— is doing his rounds, and singles Peter out. Again.

“You know, Pete, sometimes working with a team is best for accurate results in this type of work. I’d love to help double check your numbers, if you’d like to stay after for a bit?”

And, as usual, Peter has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, instead responding with a clipped, “No, I’m fine, thanks.”

Peter can see his boss shifting uncomfortably in his peripheral, and just _knows_ the man is going to respond with, “Oh… okay, Peter. Let me know if you change your mind,” and rocks back and forth for a moment, before moving on to the next intern.

And it wouldn’t bother Peter, alright, except he is the _only_ person being singled out. The only one Mr. Stark makes sure to check up on, and certainly the only one offered extra work time for his projects and to _double check_ his results.

_It makes sense_ , he concluded a few days ago, _I am the only Omega in the lab_.

He honestly thought working with SI would be different, that he would be treated equally in an academic setting, similar to his classes at NYU. But even though he loves what he’s doing, it’s hard to go home feeling like he’s _excelling_ in research and simultaneously falling short of his peers. 

Now, after a few weeks of special treatment and Mr. Stark practically _babysitting_ him in the lab, he plans on bringing it up with his boss after the other interns leave for the day. 

\---

“Mr. Stark, can I talk to you privately?”

Tony whips around from his workbench, where he was reviewing another intern's work, to see Peter waiting a few feet away in the otherwise empty lab. Huh. 

“ _Tony_ , please. And yeah, of course. Uh, where did— are the others gone?”

Peter takes a look around, nervously nodding, “Yeah, they all went home, _Tony_ , but I thought we could talk for a minute, if— well, this won’t take long.”

As Peter takes a seat, Tony’s confusion grows. Although he’s been subtle about his interest in the Omega, maybe Peter’s noticed and grown uncomfortable? Or maybe he’s having an issue with treatment from his peers? Either way, this can’t be good, and as Peter steals himself to talk, Tony’s concern grows.

“Alright Peter, what’s up?”

Peter takes a deep breath, “Tony, you know how thankful I am for this opportunity, and I’ve enjoyed it immensely,” he drops his eyes, and Tony lets him gather his courage to continue, “but, Tony, I feel as though I’m being treated differently in the lab.”

Okay, that’s not what he was expecting.

“Oh, okay Peter, I’m sorry you’re feeling that way. Is there anyone in particular who’s causing problems for you?”

“Tony— I just. I don’t. None of my peers cause problems for me. But _you—_ ”

Oh, _shit_. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, voice small, 

“Is it, is it because I’m an Omega?” 

After a beat of silence, Tony confused as hell, Peter’s eyes fly open and he continues, losing his timidity, “Because I honestly didn’t expect it from you of all people, Tony. I’m working hard, and I feel like I’m doing well, but every day it’s always, ‘you need help, Peter?’ or ‘need extra time for that, Peter?’ but _never_ to the other interns, right?”

Tony is speechless, and Peter stands up, moving closer as he speaks,

“And Tony, I get that I’m young and I know since I presented late I’m not always the _best_ Omega, but _dammit_ if I didn’t work hard to be on this team. I deserve to be here just as much as the Alphas and doms do, and if you don’t believe that, I can—”

“Peter,”

“ _No,_ I’ll leave, I swear, _Tony—_ ”

“ _Peter._ Please.”

And Tony watches him visibly deflate, face setting into an upset pout as tears gather in his eyes.

“Peter, I— I’m so sorry. I had no idea my offers were patronizing to you, and you have to know that I’m convinced you are the smartest and most interesting person in this entire group.”

Confusion flashes over Peter’s beautiful expression, and he whispers a small _what_ that has Tony shaking his head.

“I knew it would be a bad idea to do this, but Peter you need to know the truth.”

The younger man sits up straighter, _Resolve_ in his scent, and wipes at his face with his long sleeves, gesturing for Tony to finish.

“Peter, I haven’t been giving you attention because I think you need it. I’m trying,” he sighs, and looks the omega in the eyes, “I’m trying to _court_ you, Peter.”

\---

_I’m trying to court you, Peter._

Tony’s into him? 

Peter reels as his entire worldview shifts around the new information, his mind turning rapidly to readjust how every time Tony offered his assistance, it was out of interest in his company instead of disappointment in his productivity.

“You— _what!?"_ Peter squeaks, sounding shrill even to his own ears. Tony stands, probably slowly, but much too quickly for Peter’s current processing speed, and Peter falls out of his stool. 

He curls his hands over his head, bracing for an impact—

_Cinnamon_

Oh, not Chai after all.

And suddenly _he’s sitting outside, cuddled into May as Ben kindles the fire. It’s chilly out, so he’s wrapped up tight in a quilt with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, spiked with spices that his uncle insists are “the exact ones they use in Mexico, Peter.” He sips at the spicy drink, inhaling deep the scent of_

Cinnamon and Fall Bonfires. 

Strong arms haul him upright and he blinks his eyes open, staring helplessly into Tony’s deep, _dark_ eyes. 

And yeah, he gets it now.

Of course he’s always thought Tony Stark was attractive. From that first day in class he knew they were quite possibly compatible, but not like this. _Never_ like this.

Pressed against each other and breathing each other’s air, Peter closes his eyes, lifts his chin, and _relaxes_ his body.

Submitting.

He hears a faint growling and feels a tender touch to his face, but is just _lost_ in the scent, and the tight hold, the warmth—

“Peter, baby, please. Please stay with me, okay?”

_ConcernedUpset... Calming_ Beta scent filters through Peter’s haze along with pleading words, and it helps him climb out of the space he was certainly heading towards. 

_“Beta—_ ”

Tony groans and shifts, no doubt feeling his instincts wage war to _Take_ and _Claim_ the compatible Omega.

After a few minutes of grounding himself, Tony holding him the whole time, Peter returns the sweet touch on Tony’s face.

“Tony, do you— did you feel that?”

The Beta shakes his head, “Honey, I’ve never felt like that before in my life. You are so sweet, you _scent_ so sweet.”

Peter hums in agreement, pulling back slightly to look at Tony, eyes blown wide and lips parted in awe. 

“Please, sweet Omega, can I court you?”

Peter smiles wide, nodding, “Yes, please, Beta.”

With a sigh of relief, Tony pulls back all the way, keeping one of Peter’s hands in his larger ones. He scents so _happy_ , and Peter promises him silently to _always_ make him smell this way.

“Good, good Peter, I’m so happy. And I’m so sorry about the misunderstanding before, you know—”

“No, Tony, please I understand. You’re just— have you _never_ courted an Omega before?”

The older Beta flushes slightly, avoiding eye contact, “That obvious?”

Peter can’t help but laugh, this man is _adorable,_ and brushes his fingertips over Tony’s cheek. How did he miss this? Tony looks at him with such child-like wonder, and Peter feels so damn foolish.

“Don’t feel bad, I’ve never been courted before. I don’t even— are we even allowed to be together? You technically being my boss and all?”

Tony shakes his head, “I don’t know, but I’m convinced Pepper is actually your boss,” he pulls Peter over to the workbench, purposefully putting the table between the two of them, causing Peter to pout, “Aw, don’t do that. We need to talk logistics, and I _cannot_ be holding you and trying to think straight, honey.”

Thankful for the direction, Peter settles in and checks the time, sending a quick text to his pack that he’ll be home _later_ and not to worry. 

Tony is watching him when he puts his phone away, “First, I want you to know that I’m in a pack, Peter. I have every intention of courting and possibly mating you, but want you to know I am intimately involved and intend to be bonded and mated to my entire pack. If this isn’t something you’re interested in, that’s fine, just please let me know before we get to know each other so I can prepare for something short term with you.”

“Do you want something short term with me?”

Tony looks hurt, “No, honey, I know I want long term with you. It’s just… you’re twenty. And so beautiful. And the smartest man I know. I don’t want to assume that you want a permanent pack.”

Peter feels his heart clench, “Oh, Tony. Please let me meet your pack. I have a Beta and Omega, although none of us are that intimate unless someone drops, and none of us primarily swing dominant. I’d love for you to meet them, and talk more about a permanent pack, okay? But let’s get on a date first, because as much as I could sit here with you forever and talk, if you want to court me we probably need a chaperone, right?”

“ _Shit_ , you’re right, Pete. Can we meet for coffee next week, one day after your classes if you have time?”

“Sounds perfect,” and it _really_ does, “and we can both bring a chaperone from our pack, although can I request, maybe ask your Omega? One of my packmates has some bad history with Pack Alphas, and I’d feel more comfortable with you being the most dominant in the room, if that makes sense."

Tony’s hands flex and unfold, looking as though he wants to reach out and devour Peter,

“Perfect sense, beautiful, whatever you’d like.”

Peter could get used to hearing that.

\---

As Peter leaves, Tony collapses onto the couch towards the back of the lab, waiting for Steve to come scrape him off of the floor and take him home, since they drove into the city together that morning. 

He doesn’t even hear the doors to the lab open, but feels a solid weight settle on his left side.

“Rough day?”

Ah Steve, always so perceptive. 

“Overwhelming, not bad,” Steve hums in acknowledgement, silently letting Tony continue.

“Steve— did you have a Compatible Memory when you first scented Bucky? Like, first _really_ scented him?”

He can feel his Alpha tense up and pull him closer while considering, “I did, Tony. And so did he.”

“Did it— was it—”

“I was suddenly _in my childhood home, sitting on my mother’s lap, as she cut up fresh fruit for a salad. She could rarely afford to feed us produce, but it was a special summer day. She had already poured me a glass of milk, handing me my bowl of fruits and a Hershey’s bar. I picked out my favorite fruits, and ate the_ Oranges and Milk Chocolate together.”

“ _Oh,_ Steve.”

“I don’t know if we have soulmates in this life, Tony, because I know you and I are compatible as hell. But I also know that moment is something Bucky and I share that we probably won’t have with someone else again.” 

It’s silent for a moment. 

“Tony, did you—“

“Yeah.”

“Who—“

“His name is Peter. He’s been working in the lab as an intern from NYU, and I’ve been trying to court him, Steve,” the Alpha looks surprised, then offended, and goes to complain, but Tony stops him, “we didn’t tell you because I hadn’t discussed it with Peter until today, and we knew you would overreact—“ and Tony realizes his mistake. 

_“We??"_

Woops. 

“Did _Bucky_ give you this advice? Did you tell _him_ before you told me?”

Tony rolls his eyes, thankful that Steve’s Dominant Alpha tone has no effect on him, and works to emit _Calm_ Beta for the overexcited Alpha. 

“It doesn’t matter, Steve. I needed advice about courting a submissive Omega—“

“And you didn’t think to ask me, a man who has successfully courted an Omega?”

Okay, good point. 

“No, I didn’t, Steve. But I— babe, you’re gonna love him, I swear. He said yes when I asked him out next week, and we’re both bringing a chaperone.”

“Bucky?”

“You understand, right? Steve, he’s so submissive and such a sweet Omega, and I don’t know him at all.”

“No, I get it. I’ll meet him once we do official pack introductions, if it comes to that.”

Tony turns on the couch, looking up into his Alpha’s handsome face. 

He reaches up to trace his thumb over Steve’s jaw, his brow, and leans in for a slow kiss, humming as Steve strengthens his hold and pulls him in closer. They’re both used to fighting for dominance in their relationship, so soft moments, where they can meet each other in intimacy, are Tony’s favorite. 

He gives Steve’s lower lip a gentle tug as he pulls away, and admires the way his face has softened, filling Tony with pride at taking care of his packmate. 

“He fell, right off the chair, and I didn’t even hesitate to jump and catch him.”

“Peter, right?”

“Yeah, and he fits so perfectly in my arms. I had caught scent of him before, and it was lovely, but this time I was _out in the field behind my parents' house, running through my mother’s garden and out toward the tree line. I could hear my butler and mother chasing after me, calling my name, because I had stolen the cream for their coffee. I crawled under a few thick vine coverings, into my favorite hiding place under the trees, and settled down for a while to enjoy plucking and drinking_ Honeysuckles and sweet Vanilla Cream.”

Tony sighs and stands up, holding out a hand to pull Steve to his feet. Once Steve is standing, Tony pushes up on his toes to dot a kiss underneath his jaw, before pulling him towards the doors. 

“Tony?”

He stops, turning, “Yeah?”

Steve steps up and pulls Tony into a quick hug, running his fingers through the short curls on the top of his head before kissing them. 

“You’re right, I’m gonna love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for your support so far in this incredibly self indulgent fic. Expect updates every few days, and let me know what you’re liking and want to see more of! 
> 
> Coming up next time, how do you think their first date is gonna go?


End file.
